Demon From the Stars
by Raydiva
Summary: The Inquisitor investigates rumors of a vigilante called the Demon using unique powers to fight bandits and rogue templars in the Hinterlands. This Demon proves to be more than she appears.
1. Rumors

**This is my first trip through Bioware's worlds of Dragon Age and/or Mass Effect. I'm assuming that if you are reading this story, you have already have played either or both games series. If not, are you living under a rock! Anyways, there will be massive spoilers for both game series here and some of the scenes may not make much sense unless you are familiar with the Mass Effect Trilogy and Dragon Age: Inquisition stories. I'm am pulling quite a bit of info from both and trying to keep it to canon as much as possible but some changes will take place due to the addition of certain Mass Effect characters in the Dragon Age universe and to better enable to make a certain Mass Effect character more valuable to the Inquisition.**

 **If you have read any of my other stories, you might be aware that I only seem to finish my stories half the time. This is mainly due to me not knowing how to actually end them. Good news is, this one is already complete and have posted all chapters at once so this will not happening this time around. The bad news is that since the story is already finished I'm not able to use feedback from the readers and comments to make small tweaks this story but I do read them. Who knows, if enough people like this one there might be a sequel.**

 **(Clears throat) I do not own anything in this story, except for a few of the ideas. All characters, etc. belong to Bioware and EA. I make no money from this and don't plan to. It's all in good fun.**

 **Chapter 1: Rumors**

 **(Skyhold War Room)**

"That can't be right, "said Maxwell Trevelyan looking over the report, "Why would a demon be rescuing people?"

Leliana shook her head gently and replied as she placed a token next to Redcliff Village on the map. "It's not a true demon, but someone the locals are calling the Demon. This Demon is a vigilante that is using some sort of magic in ways my scouts have never seen before. "

"And surprisingly, "Cullen added, "Templar abilities don't seem to affect the Demon. This Demon took down a good size group of rogue Templars a few weeks ago. According to witnesses they attempted to nullify her attacks with no luck."

"At first we thought it might be Anders wandering around the area, "said Josephine, looking at her notes, "After all, the glowing blueness might be indication of possession. However, witnesses state that the Demon is a woman and she fought hand-to-hand, using magic as a complementary tool.

"Sooo if this Demon is saving people, why is she a concern for the Inquisition, "the Inquisitor asked.

"It's the powers that the Demon is demonstrating. Never been seen before but the closest is what was displayed by the abomination Anders, "said Cullen, "If this Demon is using spirit like abilities, she may be another abomination that starts out decent but will eventually become a danger."

"Even if that is not the case, "added Lelliana, "Would not someone with such a unique skill set be a worthy addition to the Inquisition."

"Fair enough, "the Inquisitor sighed, "I'll gather my team tonight and head out in the morning."

 **(Hinterlands, Two Weeks Later)**

Varric sighed as he poked at the campfire, "I'm starting to think that this Demon character is just a myth. Come on, someone able to fly short distances, lift others without touching and all that while glowing a light blue color?"

"No she's real, to the villagers, "said Cole sitting next to the fire fidgeting, "Some she is a hero, others another fear in the night. Most feel that she … helps. They fear her cause they don't understand her and wonder if she is truly a demon."

"That's why I brought Solas and you, Cole, "said Maxwell as he removed his armor, "It might be a spirit or someone being possessed by one. Between you and Solas, if it is a spirit we might get some answers."

"If we ever find it, "grumbled Varric, "Where is Chuckles…"

A bright explosion followed by green gas blinded the three and they coughed loudly as they tried to move, but the gas overcame them as they fell over.

A group of ten or so men walked into the campsite as the gas dissipated. The eyes of one of them glowed gold as he ordered, "Bind them and then take them to the base. " As the others moved to follow his orders, the leader took out a sheet of parchment out of his shirt and then used one of Cole's daggers to pin it to Varric's crossbow's stock.

An hour later, Solas returned from gathering healing hersb only to see the destroyed camp. "No, "he whispered as he bent over to take the note:

 _'If you want to see your Inquisitor and his followers unharmed, bring the Demon back to this location within five days. If anyone else but you, Elf, and the Demon appear, the hostages will be terminated. We are watching.'_

Solas said a few choice Elven words and stood there a few moments to consider his options. In the two weeks that they were there, they have not seen hide nor hair of this Demon. So most likely she's knows they are looking for her and is avoiding them, but if she is as helpful as locals say she should be willing to provide aid. He frowned, the bar in Crossroads is a good place to start a 'rumor' and then to Redcliff. He then hid his companion's gear and took only the bare essentials. He was going to have to move fast and light.

 **(In an abandoned Grand Villa in Hafter's Woods)**

The gold glowing eyed leader frowned as he got a good look at the prisoners. It appears that each of them was immune to his control. The larger human has some sort of energy about him that burned out the indoctrination. The smaller, paler human had a mind that was not human. Whatever he was caused him to fully sense the attempts to control him and enable him to fight it off. The dwarf…dwarves as whole were breed around the strange substance called lyrium and their immunity towards it seems to affect the indoctrination as well. No matter, they were bait and nothing else. They would remain alive only long enough and then, whether or not the elf follows his demands, they will cease to exist.

Cole was the first wake, but he kept his eyes closed in the hopes of fooling the captors. 'Two minds, one body, but one now dead. No, the mind has changed…small voices, whispers always whispers,' Cole thought as he fought to keep mind clear of the whispers and so far it appears to be working. 'Not of this world, hates this world. Primative. Humans. Hatred. Revenge. ' Cole could no longer hold it in, he had to breathe. Move. Motion would help keep the whispers away.

"There is no need to fear, half human, "said the leader with a smile as he turned to head outside, "You fate has already been pre-ordained."

 **To be continued….**


	2. Demons

**Chapter 2: Demons**

 **(Redcliff)**

Solas sat in shadow cast by the Hero of Ferelden monument. It has been three days since he came across the empty campsite and so far no luck in finding the one call Demon. Three days since he slept. Three days of asking anyone he saw on the long ride to Redcliff to inform the Demon of his need. He also sent a messenger bird to Skyhold to inform them of the situation but requested that they keep agents away until the last moment in the hopes of not tipping off the kidnappers. Tired, exhausted and with no inkling on what to do next, he leaned back onto the cold stone and closed his eyes.

"Where did you last see your companions, "said a husky female voice as a traveler's pack fell with a thump next to him, "Don't look at me, I'm just another stranded traveler taking a break from the sun."

Solas did not look towards the woman, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall human woman in tan leathers and a light colored hood over her head. He then just loud enough for them to hear responded, "At our campsite Hafter's Woods. I can leave a marked map."

The woman crossed her arms and moved her head around, causing a slight popping sound. "Do that and include the note. The Demon will want to see it before she decides to help, "the woman answered as she sat down and dug around in the bag, "Then go get some rest, you'll do your friends no good if you collapse. If what you say is true, the Demon will catch up to you at the campsite day after tomorrow."

 **(Before sunrise, at the Villa)**

"Whispers, always whispering, "mutter Cole as he once again tried to fight the bindings holding his arms in place, "They shall not find me. They shall not have me. Why can't I get free!? It's not like the cupboard, they are just ropes!"

"Calm down, Kid, "said Varric with false cheer, "No doubt Chuckles has the whole Inquisition looking for us right now."

"I'm more worried about this whispering, "Maxwell said shaking his head, "I can hear it too, but it sounds muffled. It makes the inside of my head itch."

The dwarf shrugged best he could while tied up and said, "Must be a human thing. Maybe magic? I don't hear a thing."

"No, no, no. Not magic. They are whispers, not singing. Magic sings, light or dark it sings, "Cole muttered, then louder and louder, "Not of this world, not of the Fade!"

The discussion was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door followed by a loud, "SHUT UP IN THERE!"

Above in a dark figured, climbed through an open window on the floor above. Squatting next to the ladder, the figure's dark grey leathers make the intruder nothing more than another shadow. Even the metal knuckle covers were darkened to prevent shine.

Through the windows, she could hear the guards outside. One loudly wondering why they are even keeping the prisoner's alive for this long. It wasn't like the 'knife-ear' would know. One of the others hit him hard on the back of the head and hissed something about their boss.

The odds weren't great, but they have been worse. A dozen or so patrolling in pairs but due to the size of the place they were too spread out. There was another twenty or so wondering around, cooking or sleeping next to fires. There were only two seemed to be guarding the building, which wasn't designed to be a prison to begin with. The door obviously added on by someone who didn't know what they were doing. All the other buildings had open doorways but no doors. Where was this boss?

Then there were the prisoners. Supposedly all three could fight, whether they could do so without weapons was another unknown. If nothing else they most likely will not panic or at least two of them won't. That young strange sounding one might be a problem.

Down below, Cole suddenly went still. Maxwell asked, "Cole, are you alright?"

"She's here. Calculating. Planning. Concerned. Worried that the young one is panicking after hearing the tone of his voice, "said Cole in a whisper the other two could barely hear and then said louder, "I am not panicking!"

The door slammed open and a scarred man in bandit colors walked in, slamming the door behind him. "What's going on in here, "he demanded.

"My friend here is just getting a little jumpy and we were trying to calm him down, "said Varric not missing a beat.

"The brat huh?" said the guard with a sneer and then took a closer look at Cole with some interest. He took hold of Cole's shirt and dragged him closer, "You may not be the prettiest thing I've seen, but pretty enough for…"

From the shadows she struck, jumping down from the second floor and in one fluid move used a glowing arm to break the guard's neck and using the other arm to push Cole away.

"Lust. Sense of power. Been weeks since that shepherd boy in the hills, "Cole muttered, "This blonde one may not be young enough for my liking but he'll do. It is good that he is dead, he can't hurt people anymore."

The woman's eyes narrowed slightly at what she heard. Maxwell cleared his throat and said, "Cole does that. Any chance you can un-tie us."

"He's reads emotions, minds, hurts?, "said Cole, "Yes, I find the hurt and fix the pain. Can I borrow your daggers? You don't really need them."

The hooded figured shook her head and used one of the daggers to cut through Cole's bonds. The she handed both to the young man and walked over to the Inquisitor. Pulling out a knife from her boot, she then cut his bonds as well.

"Thank the Maker, "Varric said as Cole made short work with his ropes. He then stood up and with a small bow said, "Messere Demon I presume?"

"Let's save the introductions until we get out of here, "said the Demon, "Your…"

"Anger, Rage, CONTROL, "said Cole eyes wide open, "He knows you killed that guard and is…'assuming direct control.'"

The Demon had just enough time to bring up a simmering shield before the door and much of the stone wall around it barreled towards them. In the opening stood who must be the leader of the group, eyes glowing gold. "So you finally came, "said the man in a strangely doubled voice, "It feels like ages since you destroyed my creator and creations. Once you are…

Cole suddenly appeared behind the man with one dagger in the back and the other across the throat. With a scream the body disintegrated

"Assuming Direct Control, "could be heard as another one of the men started to glow.

"Ok, that's not good, "said the Demon.

"Andraste's ass!" hissed Varric as Cole vanished.

"Inquisitor, "said the Demon, "I'm going to try to clear a path. If we get separated, you and your friends head to your old camp it's to the west. There is one watching the place, so watch out."

"Fair enough, but let's try to stay together, "said Maxwell firmly.

The Demon nodded and said, "Stay close. If you can, get a punch or kick in. By the way, I'm not going to be worth shit once this is over with. Whatever you do, do NOT give me lyrium."

During this conversation, a good number of the bandits squeezed into the small space and where attacking the glowing shield with swords and maces. "Ready, "she said her whole body now glowing, "NOW!" The shield exploded with a bright light blinding the attackers, followed by two orbs of swirling energy of either side of them that seemed to pull in and crush the people closest to it. Her body, except for her fists, dimmed some but still faintly glowed. A pair of daggers cut down one of the men blocking the door way as the other's face was smashed in by a glowing fist.

 **To be continued….**


	3. Recruited

**Chapter 3: Recruited**

 **(Crossroads)**

"When she said she wouldn't be worth shit, she meant it, "said Varric in a worried tone as he put a damp cloth on the feverish forehead framed by tight black curls.

The Elven healer, walked in and checked her over. "She just exhausted herself, "she said, "Once she wakes up she'll need plenty of food and some more rest but she'll be right as rain after."

"Thank you, "said the Inquisitor leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The Elf bowed slightly and then walked out of the room. Maxwell sighed and said, "I thought finding the Demon was suppose to solve a mystery, not create a new one. What the hell was that thing? A demon?"

"No not demon, not spirit, "said Cole appearing out of thin air next to Varric, sitting down on the ground with a hand over the woman's, "Something else, not from here. Not from the Fade. It hungers, it hates, it FEARS her."

"Why the hell would that thing be afraid of me, "groaned the Demon as she opened up her dark brown eyes and tried to sit up. Varric hurried help her and placed another straw filled pillow behind her back, "All I can do is put up a few shields and knock things around."

"Have you ever seen it before, "asked Maxwell, "It seemed to know you."

Hand on her head, the Demon shook her head negatively and then said with a wince, "I don't know anything from before two years ago. I was found in a pile of rubble just this side of dead and in some strange tore up armor. That's why I'm so interested in your friend, Cole, here. I…have nightmares which I can't seem to remember when I wake up. They might be about how I ended up like this."

Cole tilted his head and said hesitantly, "I make people forget, but I can try helping you to remember. Dreams will bring up memories long forgotten. I can try to see, feel, hear them as you sleep."

With a half-smile, the Inquisitor said, "But Cole is a valuable member of the Inquisition; we can't just leave him here."

The Demon snorted and then flinched in pain, "I wasn't planning on staying anyways. Whatever that thing is, it's after me and willing to use hostages. I plan to make it well known that the Demon is leaving the area and most likely never coming back. "

"Joining the Inquisition, would lend some credence to that news, "added Varric with a smile.

The sound of a grumbling stomach interrupted the discussion as the Demon blushed and asked, "Why don't we talk about this over lunch?"

 **(Road to Skyhold)**

"But how do you perform such actions without using magic, "asked Solas riding on a pale horse, "Are there any side effects?"

"I don't know and yes there are side effects, "answered the Demon, who now goes by her true and the less ominous sounding name of Jane, "I need to eat a whole lot more than most people and if I overdo it, I get headaches or fall on my face."

"Her power sings, but a different song. Deeper, Darker, Colder. Not connected to the Fade. Not evil. Cold, but not like ice, "said Cole not far behind Solas. His face suddenly went blank and he said in a panicky voice , "Cold and dark like the space between stars, air leaking, can't reach the air hose. Joker safe, they are all safe. No air left…can't breathe.."

"Cole! There is plenty of air. Breath! "ordered Solas grabbing hold of Cole's horse's reins when the boy started to choke, "That is in the past, not here. Not now. It is a dream, a nightmare. You can fight it, Cole."

Cole took a deep breath and started to cough, "Sorry, "he said shyly.

"What the hell just happened, "asked Varric as his pony shuffled over to the small group, "Did he pull that out of your head, Janie?"

"Maybe, "she said with a concern look, "I've had dreams, nightmares, of suffocating in a cold lonely place. I don't remember the details, only the feelings. Maybe it's not a good idea to have Cole…"

"No! I want to help, "said Cole firmly, "You need me to help."

"Cole, "said Jane in a calming voice, "I've lived without my memories for two years. I can go one without them."

"No! He is in your memories, "said Cole, "He'll hurt other people, if I don't help."

"He has a point there, "said Maxwell, "but no more dream chasing until we get back to Skyhold. Okay?"

"Agreed, "said Solas, "At least there was can put some safety measure in place."

"Sounds good to me, so no more trying to read the pretty lady, Kid, "said Varric, "Instead you can try and help me think of a new nickname for her. Demon or Janie just doesn't work for me."

"But she wants to be called 'Jane', "said Cole scratching his forehead.

As the dwarf and young man moved on, Jane looked towards Solas and asked, "Does he get trapped in a feeling or memory often?"

"No, not really. He is usually very good at being able to break free of what he is sensing, "said Solas as he signaled his horse to start moving, "I'm not sure who to be more worried for if more of you past is like that one memory; Cole who is going to experience them or for you who will have to live with the memories."

"Don't worry about me, Solas. I'll survive, "said Jane emotionlessly. Then with a small smile, "Now it's my turn to ask questions?"

With a small, smile Solas said, "Of course, but there is not much more about the Inquisition I can tell you than what you have already been told."

"What the heck is this Fade I'm hearing so much about? It's as if everyone assumes I should already know about it but I don't, "Jane asked.

"Oh you did not just do that!" said Varric looking back with a horror fill look on his face, "Now we're gonna have to hear Chuckles lecture about the Fade all the way back to Skyhold."

 **To be continued….**


	4. Miracle

**Chapter 4: Miracle**

 **(Cullen's Office)**

"You'll be staying in the barracks with the other female soldiers for now, "said Cullen after showing the new recruit, Jane, around, "But if you're as good as we heard, it'll most likely be temporary. Those who are assigned special or unique assignments regularly usually get private or semi-private rooms as space allows due to secrecy and the need of said people for a quiet space."

"Barracks are fine, Commander, "said Jane standing in an almost At Ease position, "Although I am wondering why I get a private tour with the Commander of the Inquisition's Forces."

Cullen sat down behind his desk and indicated that Jane should take a seat. "From the report on how you rescued the Inquisitor, it seems you do have a very unusual skill set. Both myself and Leliana are interested in what you can do, "said Cullen placing his elbows on the table and holding his hands just below his chin, "From your demeanor and way you talk, it seems you have some military training however you do not know how to use a sword or shield. Then again with your abilities, maybe there were other military tactics that you trained for that we do not use. It is my hope that once we have a better idea as to what you can do, that we can fit you in with the military. Leliana's people are good, but you don't seem like someone who would be good at being a spy."

"My lack of knowledge about local culture would also be a big handicap, "said Jane with a smile, "So first thing in the morning I get to show off?"

"Definitely, "said Cullen taking a quill and writing down a few notes, "I understand that you are expected to spend some time with Cole and Solas in the hopes of getting your memory back. When not on assignment, your training will be in the morning and you are scheduled to spend your afternoons with Solas. If he is busy you will be expected to be in the library trying to catch up on local laws and customs. I assume you can read Common."

"Yes, Ser, "said Jane, "It took me a while to learn, but fortunately one of the Chantry sisters was willing to help me out."

"Fair enough, "said Cullen, "Just curious, what is your native language?"

"It's called English, "said Jane who then followed in English, " _This is basically what English sounds like. It's nothing like Common, right?_ "

"Well that's a harsh sounding language, "said Cullen as he handed over the note, "Take this to supply so as to get your standard issue supplies and then go to the barracks to find your bunk. After that you are free to explore. Now go."

Jane stood up and took the note. Then gave a sharp non-Thedas salute and walked out. She walked down the ramps heading towards the inn and then around the inn to the supply office.

Unseen, Cole followed her with interest and internal conflict. So much hidden sorrow, pain, hurt…but her spirit is still so bright. Was this in spite of the pain or because she could not remember. He was unsure if it would help her to remember, but it should help stop the…whatever it was, from hurting others.

"Cole, "growled Cassandra being one of the people whose eyes stick to him asked, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be lurking in the inn or something?"

Cole nervously rubbed his nose as he shuffled in place but did not respond right away. He knew from experience that Cassandra did not always like how he helped, especially if he didn't make the right words.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she gripped her sword and started to walk towards the young man. "Seeker, leave the poor kid alone, "said Varric walking towards the two of them, "He's most likely following his new patient or is it project? He's been aching to get a read on her since we got back?"

"Yes, followed Jane to see if she needs help, "said Cole, "She has pain, hurts that she cannot remember but can feel in the back of her mind. Trying to figure out best way help and not have her forget. Forgetting is the part of the problem."

"Ah, so that was the one they called Demon that just walked by, "said Cassandra looking towards the supply room's door, "She looked nothing like I expected."

"If you seen her in her all dark outfit and fighting all glowy blue, there would be no doubt that is the Demon, "chuckled Varric, "Although I figured she may not be going by that name any longer. Maybe Mystery, or Secrets…nah still doesn't fit her."

Yells and screams interrupted the discussion. The three of them raced over to the source, each with weapons in hand. "Ah shit, "said Varric seeing the problem and it was one that could not be solved by weapons. One of the scaffoldings was folding up and there were two men swaying with it, holding on for dear life. "Why aren't the mages doing anything?!" snarled Cassandra.

"The ones here can't, "said Cole who then looked over his shoulder and added, "But she can."

The two men were suddenly covered in a glimmering blue light. The scaffolding fell with a crash but the two men were left floating in mid-air above the dust cloud. "By the Maker, "said Cassandra as she turned to see a glimmering Jane holding up two glowing hands pointed towards the workmen. As Jane slowly lowered her hands the workmen were also lowered. The moved the hands a little towards the side so that the men would land next to, but not on the rubble.

"Hope you guys weren't hoping to keep her a secret, "said Varric, "For the cat is definitively out of the bag."

The two men were being swarmed by people trying to help, but Cole heading straight to Jane who was now holding one of her hands to her head. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he could hear her mutter, "Damn it."

He could feel her headache and gently led her to back to the supply office. There was no one there now, and it would be dim and quiet for her on the second floor. He would see that her standard issue supplies would be found on her bed later. Once in the supply office, Cole 'borrowed' a pair of apples from the barrels that were to be taken to the kitchens. He sat Jane down in one of the second floor chairs and handed her one of the apples. "Here, "he said, "You need to eat. That is why it hurts after doing so little. Not that saving those men was a little thing."

"Yes, Mother, "said Jane as she took the apple and then bit into in.

Cole tilted his head to the side, confused for a few moments at being called 'Mother' but then figured out the sarcasm. "You should remind them that you need to eat more. The lunch they served was not enough for you."

"And eat more of that crap, "said Jane with a grin, "I rather have the headache."

"Here you are, "said Varric walking up the stairs, "Are you okay, Miracle?"

"I was until I heard the nickname you gave me, "said Jane, "Miracle?"

"You seem to come out of nowhere to save people like a living miracle, "said Varric with a wink and a smile, "By the way, you latest miracle has earned you a private room. From what I overheard, there is no way the common soldier is going to feel comfortable sleeping in the same room as someone who glows. And the mages and templars…well some of them were just looking at you funny."

"Too much control, too much power, "muttered Cole look off in the distance, "Must be blood magic. But she doesn't use magic."

"Great, "Varric sighed as he stood upright and turned to go back down the stairs, "Now the rumor-mill starts. Gotta go and see what I can do to nip this in the bud for you without giving too much of the truth away. Once you're feeling better, go see Ruffles. Kid knows the way."

 **To be continued…**


	5. Dream

**Chapter 5: Dream**

 **(Skyhold Atrium)**

A comfortable couch was placed in the atrium that Solas claimed as his office. A freshly washed and tired Jane, laid down on it as Cole sat on the ground next to it. "As much as I expect you would prefer trying this in your own room, "said Solas, "it may lead to the appearance of misconduct on our part."

"And with my reputation already on the borderline due to the rumors of blood magic I need to look as much as a good girl as I can, "Jane said in a mildly sarcastic voice, "I think I've been the subject of rumors before; it feels strangely familiar."

Solas smiled slightly as he handed over a steaming cup. "Drink this, "he said, "It's an herbal tea that will promote both a restful sleep and a hopefully calm walk through the Fade. Try thinking peaceful thoughts as you fall asleep. This may also help lead to a more pleasant memory."

She sat up to take the drink and then raised it in salute before swallowing it all down. She grimaced at the horrible taste as she handed the cup back. She lay back down and let the tea take its course.

Cole stopped fidgeting and put his full attention on the woman once she was fully asleep and Solas sat at his desk, prepared to take notes.

In a different voice, Cole started to speak, "You remember to zip-up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us half-way cross the galaxy and hit the target the size of a pin-head, so that's incredible. Besides…"

A few hours later, Solas gently shook Jane awake and handed her another steaming cup as she sat up rubbing her eyes. This time all there was in the cup was a strong, black tea with plenty of honey. Jane took a good swallow and then yawned.

Solas sat next to her on the couch and asked, "Do you remember anything from your dream?"

Jane shook her head in an attempt to clear it further. "Only feelings and a few faces. Humor then feeling honored, worry, frustration and then..." Jane dropped the cup of tea as horrible images with screeching noises filled her head. She grabbed hold to the side of her head as if trying to block out the horrible noise.

Cole, who was sitting on desk, fell forward when the pain and images struck him as well. "Make it stop, make it stop, "he yelled in panic.

Solas used both hands to pull Jane's head back up, and then sharply slapped her across the right check. This broke her out of the mental torture and as she took a deep breaths. Solas then got up to check on Cole. "What the hell was that, "asked Jane in a pain filled voice and then her eyes widen, "No…It was a message, a warning…"

Cole whimpered from his fetal position on the group and whispered, " Beware the Reapers."

 **(Later in the War Room)**

"I don't know the meaning of half of what Cole said while reading Jane's dream, "reported Solas, "Some of the words seem to have no translation so he used the words she would have used in her native language. But what I could get was that she was an officer of some rank in what she called the Earth Military Alliance. She was charged with acquiring a certain artifact before an opposing force did. It was during this assignment, someone called Saren proved traitor. She was then affected by this same artifact that appeared to have been a warning beacon of some sort. It literally wrote the warning into her brain, but it was in a way that she could not understand it. I woke her up at the point where she discovered the artifact, figuring that this was a good stopping point, but then this warning hit her and Cole after she was fully awake."

Cullen frowned and said, "What was the warning for and is it still valid? Just what is a 'Reaper'?"

Solas shrugged and said, "I can't be positive, but this memory seems to be years old. More than likely these Reapers have already been dealt with. There is one other, less obvious thing that struck me as strange."

"Oh?" asked Leliana, "What is that?"

"How old does Jane appear to you?"

Josephine shrugged, "Early twenties, I guess. Why?"

"How can someone so young, be such an experienced commander? How young do you start taking in recruits for you military, Commander Cullen, "asked Solas, "No offense Inquisitor, you are a great leader but still somewhat inexperienced. The order's she gave and how she gave them indicated years of experience."

"Nobles are taught from a young age, but you are right, "said Leliana with a frown, "If she was as confident as you say…"

"Could she be dreaming someone else's memories, "asked the Inquisitor, "Or altering them to make it appear she was doing better than what actually happened?"

"You are being awful quiet over there Cullen, "said Leliana.

"I was wondering why I felt so comfortable talking with her, "he said with a thoughtful look, "I've worked with both veterans so old they creak and recruits so raw they still had straw in their hair. She does not have the demeanor of a raw recruit, but one of a veteran with more than a few years under her belt. It's like talking with one of my peers even though she looks to be ten years my junior."

Looking over some sheets of parchment Leliana frowned, "According the healers, she is physically in her late teens to early twenties. Just a few years older than our youngest recruits…perhaps if proven a talented leader…No. She would have required additional training due to the powers and fighting skills. My guess she was a specialist of sorts, elite training. A commander of an elite team? That takes years. She would have to be in her mid to late twenties to have reached that level and then months if not years of practical experience in the field."

"She is being given another chance, "said Cole walking out from behind Cullen. He reached over to pick up a bird token to look closely at it, "Body is young. Mind is older. Soul is ancient."

"What are you doing here, "asked Cullen taking the token away from Cole, "Shouldn't you be watching over Jane or throwing turnips into the fire."

Cole shrugged and tilted his head as he grabbed another token.

Solas asked, "Where is Jane, Cole?"

"She needed time alone…with the stars, "answered Cole.

 **(Top of a Skyhold tower)**

Jane shivered as she pulled the woolen cloak tighter around her shoulders. At times the cold and stars would cause her to be uneasy for some reason, but this time it felt like home. She sat down, back against one of the walls and just looked up. There was not a single cloud in the sky and she could see all the stars. She read the notes Solas took earlier from her dreaming. It all seemed familiar but didn't trigger anything. Not even another 'message' attack. Was the dream a true memory or just something made up in what they called the Fade.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Fade

**This 'playthrough' Alistair stayed with the Wardens and Hawke is a mage. The Inquisitor decided to take along Jane, Cole and Dorian with him. My reasoning: Cassandra was left behind to help lead Inquisition forces with Cullen, Iron Bull lead the Chargers and Blackwall was to take charge of any Wardens that decided to surrender or change sides. Solas was best left behind at the camps as a healer. Vivienne was to help hunt down any demons that may have escape the fortress (plus she just got on his nerves) and Sera just wasn't recruited (Cole was given what was her room in the game).**

 **Chapter 6: Fade**

If nothing else, Jane had learned one thing on this little trip: the Grey Wardens as a whole suck. Not only do they blindly follow stupid orders, they refuse to think that 'hey, there might be better way than blood magic to solve the whole 'Calling' thing' or 'wait, maybe the creepy guy from the unfriendly foreign power might be up to something when suggesting using fucking blood magic!' Jane was thinking this, in some guy's sarcastic voice, as the stone floor beneath her feet was collapsing as she at the rest of the small Inquisition team was trying to run for their lives. The ground fell away from under her and then there was a bright green light.

The next thing Jane knew she was hitting the ground, but nowhere near as hard as she was expecting.

"Well, this is unexpected, "she heard Warden Alistair say. As Jane stood up, she hear Hawke say, "We…We were falling."

"No, the Inquisitor did something with the mark. Opened another rift, "said Alistair looking around, "I think we're in the Fade."

"No, no no no no. This is the Fade, "said Cole in a panic, "But I'm stuck. I can't…why can't I…? This place is wrong. I made myself forget when I made myself real, but I know it wasn't like this."

Jane ignored Alistair and Hawke's continued comments about the Fade as she walked over to Cole and said, "Calm down, Cole, everything will be alright." Cole kept pacing and refusing to stand still until Jane was able to gently grab hold of one of his arms and made him look at her. "Cole, know better than I do what I have gone through before in the past and you know what the Inquisitor can do, "she said looking directly into his light blue eyes, "we'll make it out"

Cole nodded and seem to calm a little, but took firm hold of her hand and refused to let go. Jane gave a small nod and listen in to what the others were saying.

"The first time I was in the fade, "said Dorian, "It looked like a lovely little castle filled with gold and silks. I met a marvelous Desire demon as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me."

"It's not how I remember the Fade either, "said Hawke, "Perhaps it's because we're here physically, instead of just dreaming. The stories say you walked out of the Fade at Haven. Was it like this?"

The Inquisitor stepped forward and said, "I don't know, I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this."

"Well, whatever happened at Haven, "replied Hawke, "we can't assume we're safe now. That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others."

"In the real world, the rift with the demons was nearby, "said Alistair, "In the main hall. Can we get out the same way?"

"It beats waiting around for demons to find us, "answered the Inquisitor.

As the group walked toward the rift in the distance, Dorian commented, "My visits to the Fade are normally more pleasant. I don't usually wake up feeling the need to bathe. Usually. Sometimes…Well, never mind that."

Despite the situation, Jane had to cough to cover up the laugh that nearly broke free. The humor of the situation fled when Cole started panicking again.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. Wringing me out, "he muttered, his hand gripping Jane's even tighter and pulled at his hair with the other, "Wrought right and rigid. Can't relax. Can't release…"

"You alright, Cole," Jane asked gently squeezing Cole's hand.

"It's alright, Cole, "said the Inquisitor, "We'll get you out of here soon."

Calming down once more and took a deep breath just before saying, "Thank you. It should be like home. It's not. This isn't me, not this part."

What seem to follow was a rather busy but not difficult trip of killing handfuls of demons, being led by the nose by a creepy old woman and hearing everyone's worse fears including her own.

"The great Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, "the voice said when the Nightmare decided it was her turn, "It would be such an honor to meet you if you weren't such a failure. Failed to convince the Citadel Counsel, failed to save the Normandy, failed in your relationship with Kaidan and failed to save Anderson who was the closest thing to a father you had. You most likely failed to stop the Reapers. How does it feel to have failed an entire galaxy?"

There was pain from his words, but it was faint and only at the back of her mind. For once she was glad she couldn't really remember her past, but it seem Cole could sense that little bit of pain and felt it was now his turn to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a slight squeeze. Jane smiled and said out loud, "That might have actually hurt if I knew what you were talking about."

"That's one huge spider, "muttered the Inquisitor as they neared the rift.

Jane's heart fell into her stomach; it wasn't a spider that she saw. Where the Inquisitor saw a giant spider, she saw a large, dark metallic form similar in shape to a squid with one huge red eye and multiple lights. In her ears, it roared the same as the high pitch sound that was often followed by a burning beam of light tearing through everything in her nightmares. The form standing in front of it was almost like a humanoid insect with multiple, gold glowing eyes.

For some reason, her hands started to shake. During the past few months, she has help face down dragons, red Templars and pride demons where she actually almost enjoyed the fights. Shit, she was ready to spit into the eye of that blasted, Archdemon that attacked them. But this caused her blood to run cold for some reason. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves as the spirit that led them here flew off asking that they give a message to Leliana and then exploded in a bright light before the giant demon driving it off slightly.

Since Hawke and Dorian had more distant and area attacks, they work on keeping the smaller nightmare demons at bay. To her they looked like undead but were faster and had bluish markings that glowed slightly, almost like her biotics. She, the Inquisitor and others worked to take down the larger demon before the giant one returned.

Once the demon was down, Cole and Dorian raced towards the open rift as the Inquisitor waved them on. He was then was forced to dodge one of the giant nightmare demon's legs and it moved to block the rest of the group's escape. Alistair asked, "How do we get by?"

"Go, "said Hawke, "I'll cover you."

"No, you were right, "said Alistair, "The Wardens caused this mess. A Warden must…"

"A Warden must help them rebuild, "said Hawke, "That's your job! Corypheus is mine."

With a frustrated sound, Jane started to call up the last of her remaining energy and said, "What is it with you people and insisting on self sacrifice being the only choice." She then ran over to the side and with a loud roar sent a large flare of Biotic energy directly towards the giant demon's bright red eye. The force of the explosion knocked the demon away from the rift and it screamed in pain.

"GO, "yelled the Inquisitor as he raced over and caught the now falling Jane and dragged her to the rift.

 **To be continued….**


	7. Binding

**Chapter 7: Binding**

 **(Adamant)**

Cole was worried, where were they? Where was Jane? A loud, painful inhuman scream ran out from the rift. Next he saw Hawk and Alistair stumble out followed by the Inquisitor holding a limp Jane close to his side. The using the mark on his free hand, the Inquisitor dramatically closed the rift behind him. Those closest to the rift were knocked over and the remaining demons vanished. Cole walked over and gently took Jane from the Inquisitor, who then stepped forward as Alistair said, "No demon army for Corypheus, it appears. The Divine…or her spirit…was right. You know that's not how they see it, though. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle."

"They came out of this alive. As far as I'm concerned, they can tell whatever stories they like, "replied Maxwell.

"I suppose 'The Inquisitor and his friends escaped by the skin of their teeth' wouldn't be as good for morale, "said Alistair with a smile.

A scout walked over and said, "Inquisitor. The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him herself. As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons."

A Warden in full armor stepped forward and saluted as he said, "We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's…tragic mistake."

"What happened to Jane?" asked Cole carefully laying her down on the ground.

"She saved us by nearly killing herself and struck a decisive blow against Corypheus, "said the Inquisitor, "She saved our lives not because she sworn an oath or been marked as special. She saw what needed to be done and figured out a way to do it so that we all survived."

"Alistair, "said the armored Warden, "you're the senior surviving Grey Warden. What do we do now?"

Hawke gave the armored Warden an ugly look and Alistair sent the Inquisitor a questioning one. The Inquisitor answered, "You stay and do whatever you can to help. Alistair believes that the Wardens are worth saving…and I trust him."

"But they hurt people, "said Cole, "Because of them Jane was hurt."

Maxwell continued, "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing."

"While they do that, "Alistair said, "I'll report to the Wardens at Weisshaupt. Corypheus won't catch us with our trousers down again. Hawke, could you please contact your brother and have him, with your help, keep an eye on the Wardens here."

"Oh, he'll just love that, "said Hawke, "And I will keep an eye on them."

"Thank you, Your Worship, "said the armored Warden, "We will not fail you."

"Good luck, Inquisitor, "said Alistair, "Tell Morrigan…ah, just tell her I stood there looking foolish."

"Come on, Cole, "said Dorian kneeling down next to Jane, "Let me help you get her to the healers. Hmm."

 **(Skyhold Atrium)**

"I cannot believe the Grey Wardens could ever conceive of such a plan, "snarled Solas, "To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the Blight…"

Maxwell leaned onto Solas' desk and said, "And calling the army of demons. That's my favorite part."

"The demons are nothing. They were a tool to them, "Solas took a deep breath to calm down, "Forgive me. The entire idea is…unnerving. Plus I'm concerned about the excessive concern that Cole displayed for Jane."

"Oh, "said Maxwell, "Isn't that what he is suppose to do, worry about people and try to help them?"

"Yes, "said Solas turning away, "But he seems to concentrate on aiding Jane more than anyone else. He actually was angrier in regards to Jane getting hurt at Adamant than anything. It wasn't until she woke up that he began to calm down."

"Maybe it's because he's been working with her so much, "said Maxwell with a shrug, "Or that it was her that gave him the most support while we were in the Fade. Or maybe he just likes her."

"That's the problem, "said Solas, "A spirit of compassion should not become too attached to anyone or it might become too focused on that person. If that happens, it might become obsessed with that person thus becoming a Demon of Obsession.

"No offense, Solas, "said Maxwell, "But you yourself said that he basically human in all respects. Maybe he's just having his first crush?"

"Physically he is human, "said Solas firmly, "but inside he is a spirit and can become a demon."

"I will not become like them, "said Cole walking into the room, "To make sure I want you to bind me."

"What?!" exclaimed Solas, "No!"

"Ok, "said Maxwell, "That was unexpected."

"Why not, you like demons, "whined Cole.

"I enjoy the company of spirits, "said Solas turning to glare at Cole, "Which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings."

Cole replied, "It isn't abuse if I ask!"

"Why do you want to be bound, "asked Maxwell.

"If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, some else could, will! Like the Warden mages! And then…I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster."

Maxwell said in a flat voice, "There must be some other option to prevent that from happening."

"Indeed, "said Solas, "I recall stories of amulets…"

 **(A little later, in Jane's room)**

"What the hell, Cole!" Jane said from her bed, when the human-like spirit appeared, "How could you ever believe that binding yourself was a good idea. And then I had to hear it from the Inquisitor."

"I just don't want someone else binding me and forcing me to hurt people, "said Cole forcefully as he sat on the edge of the bed, "They will not make me hurt you."

Jane's face softened and with a sigh she said, "But being bound is not the answer. Even if someone here did perform the ritual, it would have changed you and most likely for the worse. You would be Cole any longer."

"Sorry, "said Cole shrinking in on himself and then his sat up straighter, tilting his head, "Slight gnawing, stomach grumbling…you're hungry. I'll be back with something some food. You need to eat more."

"Cute, "said Jane after Cole left, "He wanted to have himself bound to a blood mage and then has the nerve to scold me for not eating. What will I do with you, Cole. Ow!" Jane grabbed her right hand. It felt like someone slapped her hand hard with something.

 **(Kitchens)**

Cole stood back away from the cook holding his hand close to him. When the cook caught him going through the pantry, somehow snuck up on him and slapped his hand with a large cooking spoon as he was reaching for a half a loaf of bread. "That'll teach ya from stealing from MY kitchen. Off with ya!"

 **To be continued…**


	8. Rage

**Chapter 8: Rage**

 **(Redcliff)**

"Didn't think we would be back here so soon, "muttered Varris as they walked through town, "What is it with Redcliff and spirit and/or demon problems?"

Solas humphed, still annoyed over the argument he and the dwarf had at Skyhold. How dare someone who has absolutely no connection to the Fade try to argue with him about spirits.

An angry sounding, "You,"coming from Cole broke him out of thoughts as he watched stunned as a rage filled Cole raced over to a human and brought him to his needs. "You killed me, "Cole growled.

 **(Skyhold)**

Jane was at the tavern, reading a rather enjoyable book titled 'Swords and Shields.' Not one to improve one's mind, but one that was a fun read for a lazy day or trying to keep you mind off of things. She took a swallow of ale as she turned the cover. Just as she was getting to a good part, she gasped and nearly ripped the book apart in anger. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself down, not knowing why she was so angry all of a sudden.

 **(Redcliff)**

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, "said the man that Cole chased towards a cliff on the farside of town.

"Sorry isn't going to help him now, is it, Kid?" said Varric.

Cole glared from under his had said heatedly, "No."

Varric handed Cole his crossbow and said, "Then pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog. Do it!"

The man went down to his needs and begged, "No!"

Cole yells as he pulled the trigger but there was no bolt. His anger melted away and he just felt tired.

Varric placed a sympathetic hand on his back and asked,"How're you doing, Kid? Feel any better?"

Cole let Varric take the crossbow away and in a sorrowful voice said, "No."

 **(Skyhold)**

Jane physically struggled with Iron Bull and Krem as the held her in place. Dorian stood out of the way nursing a busted lip as Leliana watched what was going on with narrowed eyes. Jane tried to break free but they were professionals and knew how to secure a prisoner and in her rage she wasn't thinking clearly.

"What in the name of the Maker is going on here, "demanded Cullen marching through the doorway.

"You were here when it started, Dorian, "said Leliana turning to the mage.

"Don't look at me, "said Dorian, "All I know I was trying not to gag on my drink and next I know she's punching me in the face."

Leliana asked, "Did she use her abilities? Was she glowing?"

"Now that you mention it, "said Dorian with a thoughtful look, "She didn't. So either she at knows this isn't right and is holding back…or she's so angry she's forgotten how to use them."

Jane suddenly stopped fighting and went limp. "Lock me up, "she begged, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

 **(The next morning in Redcliff)**

Cole paced impatiently outside the stables as he waited for the others to show. He had to get back to Skyhold, he just had to. Didn't know how he knew, just…that something was wrong in Skyhold.

"Good morning, Cole, "said Solas making his way to the stables, "You seem to be in a hurry today."

"Need to hurry, need to get back, "said Cole, "Something wrong in Skyhold."

"Cole you know we are too far away for you to sense problems at Skyhold, "said Solas and then with a sad sigh, "Especially with you being more human."

"Where did this rage come from "Cole said hurried as he started pacing once, "I could have killed Dorian! Lock me up, please, lock me up!"

"Cole, "Solas said with a thoughtful look, "Where are you getting this from? From whom?"

"I hurt her, when I got mad, "Cole said frustrated, "She felt what I felt, but had no way to release the anger since it was not her own. Don't know why or how. She needs me to be there, not here." He then squatted down and hid behind his hat. "The Templars there will hurt her. Claim she's possessed but she's not, "he said in a tearful voice, "She worries for me, but she is the one in danger. I need to be there, not here."

"It's Jane, isn't it,"Solas said kneeling down next to the young man, "Somehow you two are connected but not bound or possessed."

Cole remained silent, shaking. Solas stood up and said, "This is what we'll do. You are going to assist me with preparing the horses, the Herald and Varric should be here by then and we can leave immediately. I'll explain to them the emergency and we will travel as quickly as possible back to Skyhold. So get up."

Cole stood up and dusted off his legs. Following Solas into the stables, he didn't notice the stable hand coming out from his hiding place from behind a straw stack. The stable hand's eyes started to glow gold as he followed the two into building.

 **(Later, in strange cave)**

"Interesting, "the gold eyed man said picking up Cole by the neck, "You have been altered, more human. You can no longer able hide as easily from my indoctrination, but you are strong willed. It will take time." He drops Cole, who falls heavily to the dirt floor of what appeared to be a cave unable to catch himself due to being tied up. He fell next to a bruised and bloody Solas who was tied and sitting on the ground.

"Who are you, "demanded Solas,"What do you want with us?"

"I am Harbinger, "the man said, "I was to bring ascension to the humans when they acquired the attentions of those infinitely their greater. They were to become one with us, the Reapers, as we harvested all advanced life as we have done so in previous cycles. The humans rejected their destiny and we were brought down by the Shepard. Her interference brought a temporary halt to the infinite cycle. She destroyed my creator, forced my brothers to merge with the disease called organic life. I who was once the first am now the last. Soon to be the first once more. She and the rest of the human race must be annihilated before I rebuild and restart the cycle."

"What cycle? Who is this Shepard, "demanded Solas, "What of the other races. Elves, dwarves…"

"All technologically advanced life was to be harvested. Dwarves, Elves and even the Humans of this world would have been left in peace to grow or die on their own until the next cycle. But no longer, all sentient life will be now be harvested to fuel the rebuilding." Harbinger said as he walked to a small control panel in the wall. He tapped on it and a full size hologram of an older looking Jane in N7 armor appeared between him and the prisoners, "This is the Shepard. She is the one who thought she could stop the cycle."

"If you are so powerful as to destroy entire races, why would you need hostages? Why not just…"

"Injured, broken, needs repair, "muttered Cole as he was able to work himself into a sitting position, " Cannot move, but can work through the indoctrinated. Not enough power. Too primitive. No…"

Harbinger glowed as he back-handed Cole across the room so as to stop the young man's words. "You will not speak of your betters, creature, "snarled their captor, "The only reason why you still breathe is your connection to the Shepard. YOU will bring her to me."

"Ser, "one of Harbinger's follows walked in and kneeled as he said, "Darkspawn approach."

 **To be continued…**


	9. Tracking

**Chapter 9: Tracking**

 **(Skyhold Jane's room)**

Confined to quarters, Jane paced as best she could in the small space. Cole was in trouble. She rubbed her throat remembering the feel of behind held in a tight grip of ghostly fingers and the pain of being struck in the face. It did not help that it occurred when one of the healers was here. There was a brief concern that she was being possessed. Fortunately, those who actually had a say in this matter dismissed that claim after receiving a message via one of Leliana's messenger birds that Cole was sensing her trouble. The Inquisitor and his group were to return as quickly as possible to resolve the issue. "Damn it, "said Jane punching a wall, "I should be out there looking for him."

The door opened as Leliana entered said, "I agree." She stepped aside to allow two servants carrying Jane's gear and travel bags.

"What happened, "said Jane using a long unused command tone as she started to change clothes.

"We just received another message from the Inquisitor, "said Leliana standing with her arms behind her back, "Cole and Solas have been kidnapped. Currently, he and Varric are searching for clues, but this connection you have with Cole may be the fastest way we can track them down. You are to go with a separate team and search on your own as the Inquisitor's team concentrate on Redcliff and the surrounding area."

"Who is leading the second team, "ask Jane as she sheathed her daggers, "Iron Bull?"

"You are, "said Leliana with a secretive smile, "Let me know who you wish to take with and they will be notified. Those that don't go with you will head out and meet up with the Inquisitor."

Jane tapped the side of her thigh for a few moments and then said, "Cassandra and Dorian. I prefer a smaller team that can be at least somewhat sneaky but able to hit hard when needed. Bull is too big, Blackwall has been too distracted since Adamant and Vivienne will be complaining the whole time. Heh..plus I might just punch her if she call's Cole a demon one more time with 'that' tone of hers."

Leliana gave a small nod and bow, before turning to leave. As the spymaster walked out, Jane said, "Thank you."

 **(A few nights later in the Hinterlands)**

"Are you certain they are in there, "asked Cassadra hiding behind a boulder. Jane was lying on the ground watching the moments at the cave entrance on the other side of the small valley. "Cole's in there, in pain but nothing serious and he's concerned about Solas,"answered Jane and then she narrowed her eyes, "He also knows we're here and is worried that I might get hurt. Idiot."

"Ah, but he's your adorable idiot, "whispered Dorian sitting next to Cassandra, "I'm almost jealous, with the way you two are connected it will be marvelous when you…"

SMACK! Cassandra slapped the back of Dorian's head. With a smirk and an 'ow' he rubbed the back of his head. "None of that nonsense "hissed Cassandra, "Even if Cole is not a demon, he is still but a child…"

"He's not a child, "said Jane, "He acts the way he does because is from a very different reality than this one and is use to using different means to communicate."

Cassandra huffs, "Why are we talking about this anyways?"

"We're waiting for those guys to get sleepy and careless, "said Jane as she slowly stood up and pulled out some arrows from the quiver on her side. Placing six of them in two parallel rows, she took the seventh and said, "Get ready, but don't go until I start heading down the hill. Need to thin the numbers some."

Dorian stood up and took hold of his staff as he said, "I didn't know you were any good with a bow."

"I'm not, so I'm cheating, "said Jane with an evil smirk. The she and the bow started to dimly glow. She drew back and released the first arrow. Like a small, guided missile it flew down and struck one of the sleeping men in the head. The second arrow quickly followed taking out the one sleeping next to him. At this point the one of the men called out in alarm as the third glowing arrow got him in the throat. Once the area was cleared, Jane slid the bow over her shoulder and then started to make her way down the hill.

By the time they got to the cave, more men came running out. Jane took down two with her daggers as Cassandra shield slammed into the third. Dorian set the fourth and last one on fire. A sphere of light surrounded the trio as they made their way into the cave. They were all informed earlier that the shield was not meant to hold for long as to not to drain Jane too quickly, but to at least give them some protection from surprise attack. The attack came, but what was attacking was the bigger surprise. "DARKSPAWN!" yelled Cassandra.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Locks

**Chapter 10: Locks  
**  
"Damn it…where's a Grey Warden when you need one, "snarled Jane as she stabbed into the neck of a Darkspawn and dodged the jagged edge of another's sword. Cassandra's the tip of Cassandra's sword came through the Darkspawn's chest and slid out as the creature fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, Jane notice the lack of growls and said, "Dorian, can you put up a light or something. I think there's no point of being of sneaking around in the dark any longer."

"These Darkspawn are different, "said Cassandra tipping one over with the toe of her boot. Bright blue markings could be seen streaked across the body, "Don't know about you, but I've never seen a Darkspawn with those markings before."

A small, flame colored orb appeared in Dorian's palm and floated upward to hover just to the right and behind the mage's head. "Does it really matter, "said the mage, "Their dead, we're not and no one got infected…I hope."

"Let's get going, "said Jane wiping her daggers with a piece of cloth ripped from one of the human dead, "This…"

A gold tinted energy blasted Jane back against the cave wall and then she was shimmering gold, unable to move. "GO!, "she ordered, "Get Cole and Solas!"

The two team mates hesitated, but a glowing form entering the chamber from a side entrance made Jane hiss, "GO! "

Cassandra and Dorian took the exit they were heading for earlier as the glowing figured stepped forward and said, "Shepard, "the double-voice growled, "It's been centuries and it seems that you have changed, but I would recognize you anywhere. Tell me, how is it that you still live?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about demon, "hissed Jane and then she grunted in pain as the light around her lit up and started to squeeze.

"You take me for a fool! How dare you mistake me for one of those weak, pathetic…, "Harbinger halted his rant and then tilted his head, "Of course…the Catalyst must have locked away your memories to better enable you to recover from the sins you have committed for the sake of the pitiful, pathetic worthless mortals."

While he was talking, Harbinger walked over and stood right in front of the imprisoned Jane. Staring her straight in the eyes as he placed a hand on her head he said, "I want you to know of your crimes before you, your new allies and your new world pays for them."

 **(Holding chamber)**

"She's here, she's trapped, she hurts, "said Cole getting louder and louder as he struggled against the bonds, his wrists now bloody as he fought to break free. A beaten Solas laid on the grown, unconscious, and struggling to breath.

"By the Maker, "Cassandra cried out and then said as she moved to untie Cole, "See what you can do for Solas, Dorian."

Dorian, serious for once, just nodded an knelt down next to the Elf mage. He knew his healing abilities were nowhere near as good as Solas' but he knew enough to stabilize the Elf, he hoped.

"Stop struggling, "ordered Cassandra,"It just makes it more difficult to…"

The second his arms were released, Cole grabbed the knife Cassandra kept sheathed on her back and made short work of the ropes tied around his legs. "Cole, slow down, "said Cassandra, "You're hurt."

"No, "said Cole as he stood, knife held tight in his hand, "He will not hurt her!" The spirit stumbled and then ran out of the chamber as Cassandra called out, "Wait!"

 **(Back with Shepard)**

Harbinger waited patiently as each of the memory locks in Shepard's mind broke open, each one bring forth pain and guilt to the woman in front of him. Soon, she will truely know why she must suffer and die. Suddenly, a stabbing pain broke the connection between the two just when the last lock was removed. With a roar, Harbinger tried to reach for and removed the knife in the middle of his back.

"You shall not hurt her, "said Cole, pushing the controlled man away from the woman. The rogue reached down and picked up Jane's fallen daggers as Harbinger struggled in this last remaining form available in the area. The Reaper said, "You think to save her from me, foolish creature. Kill this form now, and I will just return. A different form, different place."

"Maybe, "said Cole as he forced both daggers into Harbinger's chest and added as the body disintegrated, "But we will be ready."

Jane fell to the floor the moment the man that Harbinger was controlling died. Cole hurriedly walked over to her and sat down. Placing her head in his lap, he tried to sense what was going on. She was bruised, but nothing physically serious but her mind, her soul, her heart. Pain, upon pain. Confusion. Too many memories at once. If he wasn't now more human, it would have been overpowering him. "No, no no no no, "he cried, "Please come back. Please remember me."

The former spirit of compassion was crying when the other's entered the room carrying Solas.

 **(Skyhold, a week later)**

"You know Cole is having enough trouble with becoming human without you avoiding him, "said the Inquisitor walking up behind Jane, or was it Shepard. The former Spectre was standing on top of the tallest tower in Skyhold looking up at the stars. "It's not fair to him, "Maxwell continued and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "or to you. At least stop blocking him out, however you're doing it. "

Shepard stood silent; arms crossed and just continued to look up at the stars. Just when the Inquisitor was about to give up and leave, she said, "Don't you get tired of no-one calling you by your given name. I know I sure as hell did. Commander this, Shepard that. Even when I asked one of my oldest friends to just call me Jane, at least in private, she refused. Saying doing so would be disrespectful."

The woman sighed and then uncrossed her arms to hold herself up from the parapet. "For the last two years, I wanted nothing more to know who I am or was. Now that I do…I wish I could just forget."

"I wish I could say I understand, "said Maxell leaning against the parapet, "But from what little you described, there is no way anyone here, well except for Cole perhaps, who could truly understand that all you went through."

"How did I get to Thedas? Why and how am I ten years younger than I was when I…died? Ugh! I should have ripped the Catalyst's power core out when I had the chance, "said the woman as she pushed off the parapets.

Maxwell shrugged and said, "Does it really matter? Consider those questions along the lines as why is there a Fade? Or why are all High Dragons female? It just is. Now are you going to go talk with Cole or am I going to have to order you to. I'm still your boss after all."

Jane shook her head and chuckled. "At least this time, it's not me having to make the big decisions or deal with making a team work together, "Jane said with a sad smile, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Oh don't be too sure about that, "said the Inquisitor with a smirk, "Since I know you have experience, I might have you create a second team to concentrate on this Harbinger, while I continue to work on Corypheus."

 **(Herald's Rest, the next morning)**

Outside of the small room given to Cole, Jane reached up to knock on the door but stopped. "Damn it, "she muttered and then steeled her nerves to knock. Just as her knuckles were going to hit the wood, the door flew open to reveal a tired looking Cole.

"Jane, you finally came, "said the former spirit with a small smile.

"Hey, Cole, "Jane said wrapping her arms around herself and shrugged, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, please, "said Cole stepping to the side to give her room to walk in and closed the door afterwards, "Sit, are you hungry. You need to eat. I have some…"

Jane placed a hand on Cole's arm and said, "I'm alright. I…" She removed the mental shields that Liara taught her so long ago down to allow Cole once again to feel what she did. "Just a little tired is all. I'm sorry if…"

Cole turned and hugged her tightly. He now knew he was not forgotten, not left behind. The others tried to be friends, but they weren't the same as Jane. At first the human froze at the sudden contact, but then loosened up and returned the hug feeling as if a great weight had been removed from her shoulders. At least with Cole, she was just Jane. Not Commander, not Shepard, not the Demon…just Jane.

 **The End.**

 **This is the end of 'Demon from the Stars.' I hope you enjoy this little story and are not too upset with me for leaving so many loose ends but the main part of the story was Shepard in Thedas and not Harbinger in Thedas. Besides, I like the possibility of a sequel.**


End file.
